


Arata fluff drabbles

by IfCujoWereSappho



Category: Gakuen Heaven 2 ~Double Scramble~
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, bestie cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 12:03:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8978953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IfCujoWereSappho/pseuds/IfCujoWereSappho
Summary: I couldn't wait, I hope you enjoy, Marifsa <3





	1. Love Ya

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marfisa (Rahenna)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rahenna/gifts).



> I couldn't wait, I hope you enjoy, Marifsa <3

[Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Heaven, or any of its characters, SPRAY/Higuri Yuu do. Non/Self-Beta'd: all mistakes, bad writing and OOCness are mine]

Winter wasn’t usually something Arata minded much. He rarely minded when it got so close to spring and the end of a school year either. It had been like that through high school and so far through university. Arata let himself focus on the warmth around him, cuddled against his dear friend. He should feel safe here in Kuya’s arms, he should be able to drift off to sleep knowing there was no one to judge and accept Kuya’s affection without questioning the kind of love they’d learned to build.

“Aratan? Can’t you sleep?”

Arata looked into Kuya’s eyes, just as open as his own.

“Arata’s fine,” he answered.

“C’mon,” Kuya urged, “we agreed we’d be honest, right?”

“Kuya think’s Arata’s hiding something?”

Kuya didn’t answer, instead he waited silently.

Kuya could be an aggravating mixture of persistent and patient. Aggravating because Arata couldn’t manage to hate him for how relentless a friend he’d become, for how much he insisted on caring. He wanted to hate how accepting Kuya could be, how he could so easily welcome an experimental kiss and resettle back to best friends without protest. They’d both been curious, neither regretted it really - but no, they were meant to share a different kind of love. 

“I’ll miss you,” Arata said at last, “this spring.”

“I’ll still contact you a lot,” Kuya said, “going abroad again doesn’t mean we won’t be friends.”

“Arata knows that,” Arata said.

“Then why the pout?” Kuya teased.

“I-I am not!” 

“It’s okay,” Kuya assured.

Arata was grateful the dark making it hard to see his blush. “Sh-shut up and go to sleep.”

Kuya smiled. “Yeah okay. Love ya.”


	2. Winter Warmth

“Geez! Better get in the bath right now or you’ll freeze you dumbass!” Yagami barked. He had snow in his hair, probably melting into his headphones and he was  _ not _ happy about that. But the worst part of Arata deciding on a spontaneous snowball fight was how tired he’d suddenly become in the snow on that cold winter evening, leaving his friend to begrudgingly look after him. And begrudgingly indeed. There was no way in hell Yagami was going to admit, even to himself that Arata looked kind of sweet, eyes half-lidded and surrounded by snow. He couldn’t just let the idiot freeze, could he? 

 

“Reo-Reo is nice to Arata,” Arata said, sinking into the hot water. 

“Stop calling me that!” Yagami growled, this time however he had no heart to swat Arata, he told himself he too was just tired. Though apparently, not as tired as Arata. 

“H-hey!” Yagami grabbed Arata who seemed to be dozing. “Don’t fall asleep here!”

 

And just how did he end up washing Arata’s hair? (Begrudgingly of course, and totally not flustered or flushed, at all, really.) And every time Arata sighed at Yagami’s hands combing through his hair, Yagami did not blush worse, not at all. He was just being a friend, dragged into taking care of a friend because that friend might drown or something without him. 

“Seriously you dumbass, can’t do anything without me?” Yagami scoffed as he helped a half-asleep friend to his room and...

“Hmm, thanks Reo-Reo, goodnight.”

Yagami might have kicked him had Arata not collapsed onto his bed with that dopey smile and the bathrobe hanging off his-

“You can’t sleep like this,” he grumbled. 

Arata had dropped his things the moment he entered his room and Yagami had believed he’d escaped anything more embarrassing when Arata resigned to wearing a bathrobe even though he was too tired to redress. It was not Yagami’s job to deal with this. Was not his job to pull to covers over his friend or make sure the windows were closed. But he did it anyway then put a hand to Arata’s forehead. It was normal, he’d be fine. Again, he refrained from retaliating when a very sleepy Arata spoke, but that was mostly because he only heard it as he closed the door behind him;

“Reo-Reo is warm.”

And yeah, maybe his face was.


	3. Christmas kisses

Sonoda rolled his eyes at the room, decorated in christmas ornaments and paper flowers.  “The mistletoe on the door was bad enough...hell it was bad enough that you decided Durak needed to host a christmas party.” 

Joker only winked at him, earning himself a glare. “Oh, look, there’s Ace-kun, let’s welcome him.”

“Kiyo leave him alone!”

Everyone of course wanted a moment to greet Bell Liberty’s Ace. The night seemed to drag on and Arata had hardly moved from where he leaned against the wall, precariously close to the door for escape. He tried not to be too obvious but his eyes kept lingering on Yuki. His sweet Yuki, who wanted to come as his date, who kept persisting in having no idea what it might mean if the school found out. Even if he  _ had  _ declared he was in love with someone here. The whispers and rumors it seemed weren’t so bad. No one was bothering the Ace about it. But still if Yuki would be a little more aware...

“Lonely?”

Arata looked up from his drink to see Joker.

“Arata’s fine.”

Joker raised one eyebrow. “So not lonely...hmmm, waiting to be kissed?”

“Wh-whaa?” Arata blushed and his eyes follower Joker’s finger to the mistletoe above the door. “Wh- n-no, Arata’s  _ fine _ ,” he insisted. 

“Oh, too bad, that would be interesting, as there’s nothing really happening at this party,” Joker said. When Arata didn’t say anything else he caught a smirk and continued; “Do you  _ want _ to be kissed?”

If Arata hadn’t looked alarmed and uncomfortable before, he did now and Joker took note.

“Just kidding~” he singsonged. “Sorry, it could be fun though,” he glanced at Sonoda whose body language was rather flirty, the way he leaned into some of the people around him. 

“It’s all boys here anyway,” Arata muttered, recatching Joker’s attention. 

“That doesn’t mean anything,” Joker said slyly.

Again Arata caught his line of sight, fixed on Yuki, as he came nearly rushing over not even pretending to control himself. 

“Uh- um, what’s going on?” Yuki asked.

“Nothing,” Arata said. 

“Wondering why Minase would be alone by the mistletoe when it’s for couples,” Joker trilled and flitted away. 

“Arata-san was with Joker?” Yuki looked confused. 

“I was alone.” Arata said.

“Alone, all this time?” Yuki asked.

Arata shrugged and it might have taken him a split second more if Yuki wasn’t hugging him. He jolted and pushed Yuki off. “Don’t do that.” He dragged Yuki into the hall outside.

Yuki pouted. “But I missed Arata-san, I’m sorry I left you all alone.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Arata said. As if that were going to work.

“Arata-san, I can’t stand it, knowing you were alone, being without you! Please, can I kiss you?  _ Please? _ ” 

“Y-yuki, don’t say such things.” Arata balked.

Yuki looked wounded on top of being so worked up. “But I love you.” 

“There’s all these people around!” Arata hissed.  
  
“I already told the whole school I was in love,” Yuki reminded him. “Do you not want them to know?”  
  
“It’s not me I’m worried about! What about you?!”   
  
Yuki didn’t seem so bothered by that. “I want to tell everyone how much I love you.”  
  
“Everyone?” Arata echoed.  
  
Yuki nodded.    
  
“Even though you’re going to see them every day, even if they say things about you?”  
  
Yuki’s determination didn’t waver. “I love Arata-san the most, I care about you the most.”   
  
Arata led him back to the party but stopped him under the doorframe. His smile was the most honest and tender Yuki had seen anywhere but their own rooms. Yuki probably would have said Arata kissed him first but he couldn’t have said so for certain. All he knew then was that they were kissing, he asked to kiss his boyfriend so Arata kissed him. There, in front of everyone at the party. Maybe there were some shocked gasps, but he could’ve sworn there was some cheering and maybe even Joker’s voice.   
  
“A Christmas kiss!  _ Now _ it’s a party!” Joker he declared. “Eiji!” he beckoned Sonoda with a wave. Sonoda glared at him and feigned a gag.

“Oh c’mon,” Joker grinned, “I’ll taste like holiday spirit.”   
  
“I hope you choke on it, Kiyo.”   



End file.
